Lost Then Found
by CanUSeeShadowsInTheDark
Summary: Not good at summaries. This is my first story. While on route to a new island a storm hit and the crew is separated. What will happen? Will the find each other again.


LOST THEN FOUND

By: CanUSeeShadowsInTheDark

Disclamers: **I dont own One Piece is OWNED BY EIICHIRO ODA. **

This is my first story. Any help You can giving will be welcomed. Now on the this story.

It was a bright sunny day as Luffy and his crew, which was Zolo,Nami,Usopp, Sanji, and last but not least Chopper.

Luffy was sitting on the figuehead looking out towards the sea when he asked," Nami, when is the next island coming up?" Nami replid," In about 16 hours, its called Coffee Island, I heard some people talking about it when we left Waterside Town."

Sanji came walking out of the kitchen saying," Here Nami my beatiful cup of tea for you. Lunch with be ready soon."

Usopp climb down from the crow nest and walk over where Chopper was sitting nex to the figuehead. As he sat down he asked Chopper and Luffy if he ever told them about the time he defend the Giantgite Coffee Bean Eating Monster. Luffy and Chopper just shook their heads no. So Usopp said,'' Here I was no more the 7 and all I had was my trusty slingshot and one star left. He had me conored i couldnt move an inch either way. But I know I had to defeet the Monster cause the townmen begg me to, it was eating all there coffee beans. So I stood my ground and I shot my star at the monster. Luffy and Chopper looked on it aw.

Luffy and Chopper nearly fell off there sit and was about to ask what happen nexts when Sanji asked,"Hey, Usopp how did you do that when you said the you never left East Blue until you met Luffy." Chopper looked up at Usopp and said," You lied to us." Usopp quickly said,'' No, I use my magical Jenie to tranport me there, anyway after I defeeted the monster, the townsmen all called my their hero and they threw me a huge party and gave me the Key to the coffee bean mines, but I gave it back telling them that they might need it one day."

After the story Luffy got up to go if Zolo and see if he can't get him to play. He found Zolo asleep in the Storage Room. Luffy walk up to him and shook him and said," Zolo are you awake? Please play with me." Zolo cracked one eye open a looked at his captain and said," Luffy go and play with Chopper or Usopp leave me alone am tring to sleep here."

Luffy was about to say something when he all the sudden fell over on top of Zolo. Luffy hurried up to get off of Zolo hoping that he wouldn't be mad at him. Zolo was getting ready to as Luffy if he was ok, when look the way Luffy was he was gone.

Zolo got up and walk outside to see what was happening when he step outside. It was raining so hard that the rain felt like rock was hitting you, and the wind blow and it was like it was a knife. The sky was black as a night with no stars or moon.

Sanji was busy helping Chopper move all the barrel to safety.

Usopp was letting the sails up and tying them seruly so they wouldnt be damaged during the storm.

Luffy was trying to throw the archor over. Zolo decided that he would go help Luffy, when all the sudden a gaint wave washed over the boat and like a gaint hand it took Luffy and Chopper with it.

Sanji dropped what he was doing a jumped overboard along with Zolo who was already in the water looking for their captain and their little doctor. Sanji who had better lucky found Chopper and Nami threw a rope to Sanji, he caught the rope, Nami and Usopp pulled them in. Sanji fall down tired.

Meanwhile Zolo was still looking for his captain. He prayed that he would find him in time. He said to hisself _I have to find Luffy. He trusts me to look after him when he needs help. _He was about to go up for air when out of the conor of his eyes saw a red vest. He swam down and he saw Luffy he grab him and hauled him up to top side. Zolo where the ship was then towards the land. He dediced that the land was his best bet. So he started toward the land.

By the time Zolo reached shore he was dead tired from having to pull and hold on to Luffy. He fell down on the sandy beach breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. He turn towards Luffy to make sure he was okay and that he was breathing already. He put his ear to Luffy mouth and he heard his light breathing. Zolo had to smile at least Luffy was alright he had gotten to him in time.

After awhile Luffy started to move, he slowly sat up he looked at Zolo and said," What happen and where are we?"

Zolo looked toward the sea looking for the Going Merry but saw it was nowhere to be seen and aslo noticing that the storm had disappear quickly like that it was never there.

Zolo turn and look at Luffy and said," You and Chopper fell over broad durning the storm, me and Sanji jumped into save you guys. It it awhile to find you and when I did I headed towards shore. I dont know about Sanji and Chopper hopfully the are already. For where are we at I have no idea."

Luffy stood up a looked around all you could see was sand,water and about 2 miles for where they sat was a group for trees. Trying to figure out where they were but, it all looked the same to him.

It was starting to get dark when Zolo said," Tomorrow we will look around and try to find some food and see if we can find the rest of our crew. Don't worry Luffy am sure they are alright. Right now lets get some rest." Luffy just nod and sat down by Zolo.

So Luffy was a sound asleep. Zolo hoped that he was right about the rest of them being okay. He was glad that he didnt think about taking his swords off before jumping of board. He had a feeling that he might have to use them. Then, Zolo follow Luffy into a light sleep. anf

Will be more hopeful. Please review good or bad.


End file.
